Season Two: All-Stars vs New-Stars
Twistvivor Season Two: All-Stars vs New-Stars was announced following the finale of Season One. 8 former players that had fallen short of their goal of being the Sole Twistvivor were going to go back onto the Twistvivor Island but this time they would battle it out against 8 new players. The 8 All-Stars were Baker, Mel, Jax, Pam, Sponge, Ben, Allison, and Quincey. Season Summary 8 All-Stars met their 8 New opponents to battle each other and the twists to see who among them would be the Sole Twistvivor. 'Day One: ' The tribes, as they suspected, would be separated with the All-Stars on one tribe and the New-Stars on the other. On the All-Stars, Quincey found an idol and kept it a secret for herself. Baker, Ben, and Jax resumed their old Season One alliance and made sure to check in on Mel, Pam, Allison, and Sponge making sure they were still good with each other, leaving Quincey on the outside as everyone on the All-Stars saw her as a threat due to her game last season. On the New-Stars, Keaton quickly found a legacy advantage. Keaton and Mario made an alliance and both felt good about Nicole being on the side. Challenge: This was a repeat from the very first challenge ever run on Twistvivor, the host describes a real survivor player with different clues and first to guess wins a point, first to 7 wins. The New-Stars won the challenge and quickly elected Mel to be the All-Stars representative to Twist Island. Twist Island: Mel got an extra vote After the challenge, everyone seemed in agreement Quincey was the first to go. At Tribal Council, Quincey pulled out an idol and played it, negating 6 votes and voted for Jax who would have been the first to return but since Tiff had decided to drop out for unknown reasons, he got to stay and the New-Stars lost their first member. 'DAY TWO: ' Both tribes were shocked when they learned they were going to be doing an odd number swap. Challenge: Classic Dodgeball, castaways each get 1 dodge and 1 catch and unlimited throws, standard dodgeball rules apply. Baker was the last one standing, and Solewa won immunity, overcoming the numbers disadvantage. They sent Mario to Twist Island Twist Island: Nothing At the new Lavita tribe, Ben and Jax had Allison and the three could either go with Keaton and Reilly or Ruby to get rid of each other. After a comment from Ruby about flipping on her old tribemates, Ben and Jax, realizing that she may be untrustworthy decided to go with Keaton and Reilly and send Ruby home. 'Day Three: ' Both tribes were getting to know their new tribe members when Jaden dropped a surprise on them. They were not going to merge but this tribal, both tribes would go and vote people off. At the challenge, the tribes learned to win immunity the must complete a 42 piece puzzle. Ben won immunity. Before tribal, Baker, Ben and Jax came together and decided that the person who needed to get out would be Quincey, they were basing it off her performance in the previous season. They managed to pull in Pam, Mel and Reilly to get votes on Quincey and Jax and Sponge voted Keaton in case of an idol play. Due to penalties, Mario and Keaton were kicked and Quincey was voted out in a 5-4-1-1-1 vote. 'Day Four: ' The two tribes merged in Episode Four! Challenge: At the new merged tribes first challenge, they learned they would be asked a question by the host and must send in a players name who fits the description. If you are in the majority of guessing the right player, you get to 'chop' someone else's rope. if your rope was chopped 3 times, you are out. Baker won immunity and sent Ben to Twist Island! Twist Island: Ben got an extra vote! During the first merge episode, 6 out of the 11 were inactive and all got penalties. However, Baker, Jax, Pam, and Sponge had their All-Stars alliance and targetted Sophie who ended up going with a penalty vote to boot. 'Day Five: ' Challenge: No Challenge Description Reilly won the 2nd individual challenge and sent Ben back to Twist Island. Twist Island: Ben got nothing. Allison, Pam and Jax decided that night they would want to make Nicole the easy target and with everyone else on board (Except Ben, who was at Twist Island), they sent Nicole home in an 8-1 vote. 'Day Six: ' Challenge: No Challenge Description. Ben won the 3rd individual immunity challenge but a twist revealed by Jaden showed that no other player would be sent to Twist Island. That night, everyone collectively in the main chat talked openly about how they wanted to get rid of the last inactive, Sara, and that they did voting her out 8-0 unanimously. 'Day Seven: ' Challenge: No Challenge Description Ben won the challenge and sent Pam to Twist Island. Twist Island: Pam got 3 extra penalty votes. After the challenge, Pam was upset because she thought Ben sent her to Twist Island to make sure that she got penalty votes. Baker, Ben and Jax all decided that it would be time to flip on Allison because they thought people would want to take her to the end and she was playing a good social game. They got Sponge on board and when Mel, Reilly and Allison all got penalty votes they were able to blindisde her 5-1-1. 'Day Eight: ' More than a week into the game, everyone started to get restless. Nobody was trying to make any big moves and so far no one was really blindsided and they all were making easy moves. Challenge: No Challenge Description. Sponge won the challenge and sent Pam to Twist Island so she wouldnt have any penalty votes. Twist Island: Pam got nothing. After the challenge, there were 6 people left voting and Baker decided that tonight he would make a move that turned the course of the game. Baker, after being blindsided last season by Ben and Jax, decided he would get them before they got him again and rallied his troops. Baker told Jax and Ben that it was Reilly but in reality he brought it Mel and Reilly to blindside Ben. Jax brought on Sponge and Ben and Jax thought it would be a 4-2 vote for Reilly but when the votes were read it was a 3-3 tie for Ben and Reilly. After an outburst by both Ben and Baker to ensure the other lost the tie they players revoted and it came back 2-2. So then Jax, Baker, Mel and Sponge had to make a unanimous decision to either send home Reilly or Ben or the 4 of them would draw rocks. Baker openly started out by saying he and Mel weren't voting Reilly and would go to rocks and Sponge decided that was enough and flipped leaving only Jax. Jax decided to send out Ben and Ben left 4-0 after a 3-3 vote and a 2-2 revote. 'Day Nine: ' The players learned that the Twist today would be a no-immunity twist. Baker openly voiced disdain and dislike towards Jaden the host as he felt it was unfair as he thought he had no competition when it came to the immunity challenges. Jax by a random decider was sent to Twist Island. Twist Island: Jax recieved nothing. At the vote, Mel, Pam and Reilly voted out Baker while Baker and Sponge made an effort to send Reilly home. Baker was the 6th person evicted and was voted out 5-2. 'Day Ten: ' Challenge: Slide Puzzle Jax won the Slide Puzzle immunity challenge and sent Pam to Twist Island. Twist Island: It was revealed Pam would still cast a vote but be immune. Pam, Mel and Reilly who had a solid 3 person alliance decided to knock off the last outsider in Sponge. Jax joined with them and voted off Sponge in a 3-1 vote. 'Day Eleven: ' At the finale of Twistvivor 2, it was revealed to the final four that there would again be no immunity and by a random draw, Jax was again sent to Twist Island. Twist Island: Jax received nothing. Mel and Reilly who were a tight duo, decided to knock off Pam and voted her out 2-1. At the final immunity challenge, Reilly pulled off a win and was the lone vote to send Jax packing. During the Final Tribal Council, Mel was praised for her Under The Radar Strategy and using Reilly as a shield and Reilly was heavily attacked for his rude style of play. In the end, Mel become the 2nd ever sole Twistvivor in a 9-0 vote. Voting Chart Trivia -This is the first season to feature Returning Players. It would later be followed by 3, 4, 5, 6, and 10. -This is the first season to have a unanimous winner.